Glad you came
by Zeny
Summary: Él nunca esperó encontrarlo esa noche, en ese lugar. Sasuke se había marchado y después de tres años volvía a verlo. Así que Naruto decidió que esta vez, no lo dejaría irse. AU LEMON! NaruSasu


_**Glad you came**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estaba en un club nocturno, pasando el tiempo libre que tenía de la Universidad bebiendo y bailando con sus amigos. De un momento a otro su vaso estaba vacío, así que se hizo camino hasta la barra, pidiéndole al cantinero otra ronda mientras se sentaba.

Esperando por los tragos, Naruto observó a su alrededor. Gente bailando, sus cuerpos meciéndose al ritmo de la música, las espectaculares luces que danzaban en la semioscuridad del lugar, parejas abrazándose y besándose en un rincón, su _amigo _perdido de la adolescencia sentado dos sillas a su derecha…

_Espera, ¿qué?_

_ Tú no eres de los que vienen a estos lugares, Sasuke.

Un chico pelinegro volteó a ver a Naruto, la luz proyectando sombras por su piel pálida, sus oscuros ojos reluciendo ligeramente abiertos observando al pelinegro, aparentemente sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

_Tengo que ser idiota… tres años sin vernos… ¿y eso es lo primero que le digo? Y todavía estoy sobrio…_

Sasuke, siendo quien era, regresó a su posición inicial, tomando tranquilamente su bebida, tratando de ignorar a la persona que estaba a su izquierda aun mirándolo con los ojos como platos, como una aparición.

_Tengo que pensar… quiero decir, ¡está aquí! Qué le digo, qué le digo…_

Finalmente se rindió, no encontrando nada con lo que entablar conversación con el pelinegro, y se lanzó por la opción que casi siempre resultaba: decir lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza.

El problema con esa estrategia, era que cuando hacía eso en frente de Sasuke, siempre decía algo estúpido; con el pelinegro todo le salía al revés.

Así que, con su resolución de _A la mierda, es mi única oportunidad_, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto al pelinegro, que continuaba sin dirigirle la mirada.

_Y… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó dubitativo, pensando que no sería respondido.

_Bien.

El rubio se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz grave, calmada, que cuando quería podía gritar obscenidades – sobre todo cuando se enfadaba – y sobre todo… _sexy_.

…Sí, tres años le habían dado de qué pensar. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que la forma en la que extrañaba, añoraba y _necesitaba_ a Sasuke no era muy de amigos que digamos.

Sasuke volteó a verlo a los ojos. Se miraron fijamente por largo rato, un brillo distintivo en sus pupilas – que no era efecto de la luz, cabe aclarar.

_ No has cambiado nada. – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

_ Pues tú sí. – afirmó, su rostro impasible.

_ ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido. - ¿Cómo? – según él mismo, seguía igual que siempre, ¿no?

_ Te vez menos idiota.

Se molestó al principio, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era lo más cercano a un halago que jamás le había escuchado decir a Sasuke. Así que sonriendo, se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Quieres… venir a mi apartamento? – se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo – Ya sabes, para charlar y eso… ha sido un largo tiempo, heheh.

No contestando, se levantó simplemente, pagó su trago e se hizo camino hasta la salida del club. Después de unos segundos de desconcierto, lo siguió hasta afuera, dejando al barman – que tenía sus bebidas listas – sin saber qué hacer ante la marcha de su cliente.

Pero eso no importaba.

Era momento de enmendar las estupideces del pasado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Condujeron en el auto de Sasuke – pues Naruto no tenía – sin intercambiar palabras. Era una noche fresca, el cielo nocturno cubierto de titilantes estrellas. Al llegar, Naruto le pidió que esperara sentado en tanto él iba y buscaba algo para beber.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero acogedor. La sala constaba solo de un sofá largo, una mesilla para café y una televisión vieja que el pelinegro no entendía como conseguía funcionar aún.

Mientras el rubio revolvía la cocina, Sasuke se quedó ahí parado preguntándose _qué demonios_ estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué había aceptado acompañarlo cuando en su mente se había planteado que no lo volvería a ver jamás? ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por ese atolondrado rubio, por ese idiota?

Tenía que salir de ahí. _Ahora._ Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con prisa por abandonar ese lugar cuanto antes.

_No te vayas.

Sasuke detuvo su paso por un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su camino. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, una mano bronceada se apoyó con fuerza en la puerta, y el pelinegro se vio aprisionado por el cuerpo de Naruto, cuya boca ahora suspiraba sobre su oreja, provocándole escalofríos.

_ Te gusta hacerte de rogar… casi lo olvido.

En un movimiento rápido, volteó y estampó el cuerpo de Sasuke contra la madera. Naruto entonces comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, dejando expuesto su blanco torso. Se inclinó, y le dio un suave beso cerca de uno de sus pezones.

_Sasuke. – pronunció en un susurro.

Seguido, bajó hacia su ombligo, y ahí dejó otro beso.

_Sasuke – susurró otra vez, su voz ronca.

Se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Cuando hubo liberado el botón de los pantalones y bajado la cremallera, tocó con sus labios el bajo vientre de Sasuke, quedándose así por unos segundos.

Alzó los ojos.

_Quédate. – susurró, su aliento chocando a centímetros de esa piel, enviando otro escalofrío a través de su cuerpo.

Naruto dio una lamida; y otra; y otra más a la intimidad de Sasuke cubierta por la tela de sus _boxers_, sus ojos nunca dejando al pelinegro, quien no perdía de vista sus movimientos, su boca sellada incapaz de articular nada, su corazón bombeando con frenesí, y un sonrojo en su rostro que haría suspirar de placer al más puritano de los seres.

El rubio agarró después con sus dientes el borde de la ropa interior y le dio un jalón, revelando el miembro erecto de Sasuke, que do un sobresaltado jadeo cuando este saltó de su prisión de tela y rosó la mejilla de Naruto.

Con sus ojos fijos en el pálido rostro, recorrió con su lengua la base, comenzando a enredar su lengua para seguidamente lamer toda la extensión en pasmosa lentitud.

Y Sasuke no lo pudo soportar más. Sus manos, que habían estado cerradas en puños hasta ahora, sin nada que agarrarse, pasaron a los dorados cabellos, y de un jalón hizo que los labios de Naruto chocaran deliciosamente con la punta de su miembro.

_ _¡H-Ah!_

El rubio sonrió y abrió la boca, habiendo recibido la silenciosa aprobación del otro. Sus labios fuero cerrándose poco a poco sobre es masculinidad, hasta que lo hubo tragado todo. Entonces comenzó un lento vaivén, Sasuke contemplando con ojos llenos de excitación como su miembro entraba… y salía; entraba… y salía, por esa boca, suspirando y gimiendo de placer a su vez.

Sus oscuros ojos alternaba, entre las sedientas pupilas azules, y la visión de su miembro siendo engullido, hasta que de repente Naruto ahuecó más sus mejillas, y empezó a chupar con más fuerza, con más velocidad, el brusco cambio tomando a Sasuke por sorpresa.

_ _¡Na-!_ - sin poder contenerse, cerró apretó sus párpados, sintiendo como una ola de calor arremetía contra su cuerpo, concentrándose en esa zona que era especialmente tratada por el rubio. Sus caderas embistieron sin su permiso la boca de Naruto de forma irregular, hasta que este usó por fin sus manos para sostenerlas, continuando con su acelerada felación.

_ _¡Aah!_ Naru-_ ¡Mmh! ¡Mmmh! ¡AH!_

Chupó por última vez, y la tensión dentro de Sasuke se liberó y el calor explotó hacia afuera, llenando así la boca de Naruto con el caliente líquido. El pelinegro dejó que su cabeza chocara contra la puerta de manera, en un intento de recuperar el aliento después de semejante desfogue.

Naruto se puso de pie, terminando de limpiarse la esencia de Sasuke con un pulgar, y llevando ese dedo después al labio inferior del pelinegro, que respiraba con la boca abierta, embarrándolo completamente. Sasuke dio un corto brinco, sorprendido por el tacto.

_ ¿Te quedarás? – susurró, con esa misma voz ronca que hacía que su miembro palpitara de excitación otra vez. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la azul y penetrante mirada del otro.

No respondió, y al interpretar de nuevo su silencio como una afirmación, el rubio envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, haciendo que sus caderas rosaran con las de Sasuke, provocando fricción entre sus cuerpos. Naruto entonces movió su boca hacia el cuello de Sasuke, quien ladeó la cabeza sin queja, y comenzó a lamer, morder y succionar esa piel que segundo tras segundo se sonrojaba bajo su boca.

Sus atenciones fueron recompensadas con los pasionales sonidos que emitía el pelinegro. La fricción entre ambos miembros, y la manera en la que Naruto devoraba su cuello lo forzaron a tomar cartas en el asunto, o sino esta tortura seguiría hasta que el no pudiera más. Empujó a Naruto, quien retrocedió hacia atrás con desconcierto, siendo guiado por Sasuke hasta que la parte trasera de sus piernas chocaron con la mesilla de la sala.

El pelinegro hizo que se acostara. Bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, que se dejaba hacer dócilmente, le quitó sus pantalones y ropa interior. Sasuke dejó que los suyos también cayeran al suelo, dejándolos a ambos casi totalmente desnudos. Hasta que el rubio quito su camiseta y la arrojó al suelo junto a las otras prendas.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rubio, y una pequeña, lejana parte de sus mentes se preguntaron si la pobre mesa los resistiría.

Sasuke fue inclinándose, hasta estar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Naruto. Se quedaron así, sus pechos bajando y subiendo a la vez que sus alientos chocaban uno contra otro. Con ojos entrecerrados, Sasuke cortó la distancia entre sus labios.

Naruto emitió un gemido ahogado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que esos labios se sintieran _tan bien_; tan dulces, tan suaves y a la vez tan firmes sobre los suyos. Agarrando la nuca del pelinegro, mordió el labio inferior de este, quien abrió la boca en un siseo, permitiéndole a Naruto profundizar el beso, y juguetear con la lengua de Sasuke, que parecía querer batallar con la suya. El pelinegro masajeó el pecho del rubio, deslizando sus manos hasta los fuertes abdominales, llevándolas finalmente a esos pezones, rodándolos y pellizcándolos con sus dedos.

_ ¡_Hah!_ – jadeó el rubio, sin separar su boca de la de Sasuke.

Batió sus caderas con fuerza, agarrándose de los hombros de Naruto, hasta sentir como una de las bronceadas manos tomaba los dos duros y contrastantes miembros juntos y comenzaba a masturbarlos con lentitud. La fricción los encendió de tal forma que se vieron obligados a romper el beso. Sasuke tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

_Naruto… - jadeo – yo-

Fue interrumpido cuando el susodicho introdujo en su boca un dedo. Sasuke agarró la mano de Naruto, y comenzó a succionar con prisa tres dedos a la vez, sus labios apretados alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolos de su resbaladiza saliva.

El rubio dejó de frotar sus miembros, al tiempo que Sasuke se sostenía en sus rodillas, liberando los ensalivados dedos de su boca. Llevó uno de los dedos a su apretada entrada, metiéndolo lentamente, respirando apresuradamente por la nariz ante la incómoda sensación.

Haciendo uso de su mano, Naruto penetró con su índice al pelinegro. Un rato después colocó otro dedo más, llevándolos lo más profundo que pudo .

_ _¡A-Ah! ¡Nnh!_ – Sasuke se retorció, sintiendo como esos dedos rosaban repetidamente ese punto que lo hacía volverse loco, haciéndolo contra esos dedos. – N-Naruto… - el rubio movió sus dedos en forma de tijeras, dilatando así el interior del pelinegro.

Después introdujo el otro dedo.

_ _¡Aah! ¡Sí!_ – tres dedos lo penetraban con fuerza, los asaltos a su próstata haciéndolo jadear incoherencias. Naruto entonces capturó con su boca la punta de su erecto miembro, y la chupó con ímpetu.

Sasuke no quería correrse de nuevo de esa forma, pero esa boca y esos dedos hicieron que otra explosión de calor recorriera su cuerpo. Su semen salió disparado hacia el pecho del rubio, que se había separado a tiempo esta vez.

Naruto mojó su mano desocupada de ese líquido blanquecino, llevándola hasta su dolorosa erección para lubricarla, que había estado ansiando poseer a Sasuke desde el mismo instante en que le desabotonó la camisa. Con la entrada del pelinegro ya lo suficientemente dilatada, sacó sus dedos y con la ayuda de Sasuke fue posicionándose, su miembro rozando levemente su trasero.

Volvió a recostar al rubio, y descendió lentamente, acallando una exclamación en la garganta. Naruto lo sujetaba de las caderas, y él encajaba sus uñas en sus hombros. Una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo maldecir todo lo que pudiera maldecirse. Se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse, intentando respirar con regularidad.

_ Mierda, mierda, mierda – decía en voz baja, los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

__Oh_, _Dios_… - exhaló Naruto agitado cuando se vio completamente rodeado por ese calor abrasador. Esperaron hasta acostumbrarse, y Naruto decidió incorporarse para quedar medio sentado. El miembro del pelinegro rosó con su estómago, ganándose un jadeo de parte de Sasuke, quien se inclinó hasta capturar otra vez esos labios que le nublaban la mente cada vez que se juntaban con los suyos.

Afianzándolo mejor, Naruto dio la primera estocada.

_ ¡Ah! – gritó Sasuke, y ninguno supo decir si era de dolor o de placer.

Y otra.

_ _¡Na- !_

Y otra.

_ _¡NNH!_ – gimió sonoramente, haciendo que Naruto se preguntó si había en el mundo algo más sexy que esa voz.

Oh, _claro_ que lo había.

_ ¡Aa_ah_! – gimió otra vez, terminando con un jadeo.

Ese cuerpo.

_ ¡ Na- _Naruto_!

O esos labios esbozando su nombre.

Sasuke se sentía _a morir_. Las estocadas de Naruto eran duras, lentas, y apuntaban a su próstata todo el tiempo, haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse de placer de forma inconsciente. Quería que fuera más rápido, deseaba que Naruto lo penetrara con más fuerza, con más velocidad. Al parecer tendría que hacerlo por sus propios métodos.

Apartando las manos del rubio de su cintura, apoyó las suyas en el estómago del rubio, y comenzó a montar ese duro pedazo de carne con frenesí. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, olvidó por completo su vergüenza y dejó que su boca delatara todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

_ _¡AH!_ ¡Sí, así! ¡_Mmh_, Naruto, _NARUTO_!

El rubio no podía creer la visión ante sus ojos: un jadeante Sasuke que gemía y lo cabalgaba sin pudor alguno, un hilo de saliva deslizándose por la comisura de su boca abierta. Sabía que aunque lo estuviera montando de esa forma, el pelinegro debía estar algo agotado, así que volvió a agarrarlo, elevando sus caderas para embestirlo todo lo fuerte que su cuerpo podía al mismo ritmo en el que Sasuke se enterraba en su palpitante miembro.

_ _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_… - murmuraba Naruto con tono ronco al ritmo de cada penetración.

_ _¡NARUTO!_ _¡Ah!_ ¡Sí, así, _duro_! _¡Mmh!_ ¡_Sí_, dámelo _todo_!

Dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos, el rubio se preparó para levantarse y cambiar la posición, pero-

_¡CRACK!_

EL sonido de madera rompiéndose los sorprendió a ambos, congelándolos de momento. Las patas de la mesilla había cedido, y ahora Naruto estaba acotado sobre aquel desastre.

_ Phfff – bufó el rubio - ¡Hahahahahahahah! – se rió cerrando los ojos. Sasuke le siguió, bufando también, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, no siendo inmune a la cómica situación.

Naruto se enderezó, sosteniendo con una mano las nalgas del pelinegro y apegándolo a su cuerpo, quien por inercia enredó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio. Con su otra mano, se apoyó del sofá para levantarse.

Ya de pie, tumbó a Sasuke boca arriba en el sofá. Con el pelinegro recostado, alzó las piernas de este hasta recostarlas contra sus hombros. Contempló el rostro sonrojado, las pupilas brillantes por el deseo y la excitación, el pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente.

Naruto sonrió.

_Te amo.

La afirmación tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, quien no tuvo tiempo de responder pues inmediatamente Naruto emprendió su tarea de embestirlo furiosamente, la nueva posición facilitándole llegar con más rapidez y profundidad al punto que tenía a Sasuke delirando.

_ ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! _¡ NA-RU-TO!_ ¡M-_mh_! ¡_Oh_, sí! ¡Naruto! ¡Dame ahí, _ah-_! _¡Naruto!_ ¡_M_-_maa_ás, más fuerte!

Naruto se empujó con más dureza, penetrando sin tregua al pelinegro, quien ya podía sentir el orgasmo llegar. Al ver como algunas gotas de semen se escapaban de su solitario miembro, el rubio comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas.

_ ¡AAA_AH_! ¡NARUTO! _¡AAH, AAH, SÍ!_

El anillo de carne alrededor de su erección se encogía y apretaba a medida que Sasuke se aproximaba al clímax, aumentando la ya de por si insoportable fricción.

_ ¡S-_Sas_u_ke_…!

El éxtasis recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su cabeza, terminando en su miembro que explotó con fuerza, derramando todo su caliente y espeso semen en el interior del pelinegro.

Al tiempo, la esencia de Sasuke salpicó a Naruto en su rostro.

_ ¡_AAAAAHG_! – gritó a todo pulmón el pelinegro.

El rubio se derrumbó sobre el pálido y a la vez sonrosado cuerpo. Ambos sudados, jadeando entrecortadamente. Sasuke sintió por primera vez lo cansado que estaba, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, mientras veía desaparecer de su vista la sonrisa de felicidad que le regalaba Naruto.

_ ¿Te quedarás? – pudo escuchar cómo le preguntaba, la voz pareciéndole algo lejana mientras el sueño se aproximaba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, pues su cerebro había colapsado después de tanto placer, de tanta pasión, abrazó a Naruto por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia así.

Ya estaba dormido, su respiración normalizándose a cada segundo; pero Naruto solo sonrió, alegre y satisfecho, sabiendo que en el fondo, Sasuke nunca quiso marcharse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

…_**Ok, es mi primer lemon, así que de verdad apreciaría alguna opinión, crítica o tomatazos. xD**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
